


gala

by littlescallion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Genderswitch, Hyunjin is JJP's son, M/M, bambam mentioned, changbin mentioned - Freeform, jeongin appeared for like two seconds, jjp is there if you squint really hard, no regrets, seungmin jeongin and jinyoung are females, shortfic, so does it count as f/m or m/m idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: Hyunjin's mom dragged him to yet another gala dinner. Seungmin is a very tired usher in the aforementioned gala.





	gala

**Author's Note:**

> backstory: the office where i'm interning held a launching event of some app and i worked the reception for like two hours after handling the outdoor festival earlier. i wrote this at midnight right after i came home lolz priorities

“Why do I have to be there??”

Jinyoung rolled her eyes when her son whined for the fifth time. “Is ‘because I said so’ not a good enough reason for you??”

“No!” Hyunjin whined even louder. “I could've gone to Changbin’s and play games instead…”

“Fine, if you want reasons.” Jinyoung huffed and set down her powder. “Reason one, the gala dinner has RSVP for two. Reason two, your stupid father is still on his business trip in Germany and there’s no way in hell I’m going alone to this event. Reason three, our family had been supporting this corporate charity for three generations and your great grandfather's ghost will haunt both of us if we fail to maintain good relations with them. Reason four, you’ve literally gone to Changbin's to play games four times this week. Reason five…”

“Alright! Fine!” Hyunjin stuck out his bottom lip knowing that trying to challenge his mom was never a good idea. “I only have to stand there and smile as usual, right?”

“Right.” Jinyoung chirped happily as she returned to powdering her nose. “We're only invited because we sponsored their activities, not because we're involved actively in their decision-making. All you need to do is act interested for a few minutes while everyone does their greetings.”

Hyunjin stopped rolling over on his parents’ oversized bed and sat up. “There will be food, right? Good food?”

“It's called a gala dinner, what do you think people do there?” Jinyoung was pretty sure her eyes couldn’t roll further but they did. “I'm not sure how good the food will be but considering that the VIP has a full row of rank A’s, they better be mindblowing.”

“Oh good, I'm still not excited but at least there’s something to look forward to.” Hyunjin finally got off the bed and went to his dad’s closet to steal a random suit.

“Why did you never try mingling with the other kids, anyway? There must be some kids your age in the event today, they have idols as guest entertainers. Who knows if you can find someone special among them?” Jinyoung smirked and watched her son disappear into the bathroom. Hyunjin's reply came a little muffled behind the door.

“You know I’m not interested in babysitting the snobs, Mom. They’re all boring except for Changbin and Jisung. Those two are fine.”

“Suit yourself, then.” Jinyoung replied as she put on her diamond earrings. “I suppose you can always go and bother your Aunt Bambam if it ever gets too boring. She’s gonna be there the whole night.”

Hyunjin snickered behind the door. “Now _that_ sounds a little fun.”

\--

Bored is the first word Seungmin would use to describe her situation.

The second word would be exhausted.

She took the job for two reasons: first, she was a little curious about the guest entertainers, and second, she had to because it was part of interning. It wasn’t every day that her office held an event of this scale, and she thought it would be a much appreciated change of routine. Indeed, it was a change, but not exactly something she’d expected. She'd been standing by the entrance for approximately an hour, ushering rows and rows of people in expensive suits and dresses towards the reception desk. From military officials in their badge-laden attire, foreigners with heavy accented English, to women with shrill voices and approximately ten pounds of gold bangles on each wrist, she'd seen all. And Seungmin had diligently pointed each to the respective reception desks, adjusting her language and tone according to the guest. Her legs were dying and her throat was drier than a desert. She didn’t even want to know how many people were invited – it seemed like the wave of guests wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

“Unnie, are you okay? Wanna switch up for a bit?” Jeongin whispered behind her as the line of guests began to thin. Seungmin shook her head and smiled a little as a response. “No, it’s okay In-ah. I could totally use some water though.”

“Wait here, I’m bringing you some.” Jeongin was gone in a flash, almost as quickly as she arrived. With the younger girl gone, Seungmin adjusted her stance slightly and put on her brightest smile ready to welcome another row of guests.

The next guest descending from the expensive car was a woman accompanied by a young man. The lady didn’t look a day over 25, but the way she spoke to the young man gave away the fact that she was much older than him. The young man himself was probably somewhere around Seungmin's age, more or less. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Seungmin smiled as she welcomed the two into the hallways.

“Mrs. Park Jinyoung, from Lim & Co.” The lady announced her name with a serene smile. Seungmin almost thought she was definitely a goddess descending to earth. She’d been ushering countless people, many of them ladies with sky-high social statuses and unimaginable wealth, but none of them ever came close to this Park Jinyoung. She was ethereal.

“We are honored to have you here tonight, ma’am.” Seungmin smiled and bowed slightly. “The reception desk is to your right. Refreshments and hors d'oeuvres are inside the hall.”

The serene lady thanked Seungmin with a soft smile and nod before gliding inside smoothly, going straight to the reception desk. Seungmin could hear the girls in reception scrambling to serve her and from a distance, she heard her supervisor Ms. Byun rushing forward to meet the lady. Ms. Byun's voice sounded a little more cheerful than usual. Seungmin recognized it as the voice reserved for the very-very-important-people. Seungmin caught words like ‘husband’ and ‘business trip’, little chuckles and polite humor, not at all an out-of-place conversation.

With Park Jinyoung gone from sight, Seungmin focused on getting ready for the next wave of guests, but only until she realized that the young man who came with Park Jinyoung was still loitering around. There were no other guests yet, so Seungmin had to point her attention towards the young male.

“Um, Sir? You were with Mrs. Park Jinyoung, weren’t you? You may go straight inside the hall, refreshments are being served.”

“It's Hyunjin. Lim Hyunjin.” The young man said, and it took Seungmin two full seconds to realize that he was introducing himself. “I'm sure Mom can entertain herself for a bit. Aunt Baek sticks to her like a piece of gum every time they meet.”

“Um, pleased to meet you? And okay.” Seungmin gestured awkwardly. “But you see, there aren’t many things to see out here. You might want to mingle with the others inside instead.”

“I’m perfectly fine here, thanks.” Hyunjin stepped forward a little and examined her nametag. “Kim Seungmin. Nice to meet you too.”

“If that works for you…” Seungmin trailed off, trying to not blush after the young man – who Seungmin belatedly realized was the _son_ of one of their biggest sponsors – stared so intently at her. _Rich people and their damn antics_ , Seungmin grumbled inwardly. True to his words, Hyunjin stayed in his spot and entertained himself by looking around every few seconds. The rest of his time, he spent by staring at Seungmin. He didn’t try to strike a conversation or anything, just standing around and staring. Not that Seungmin would be able to respond anyway. The coming guests deserved her full attention. And Seungmin wasn't sure if he should be flattered or annoyed by Hyunjin's doing. Most probably annoyed, though, since it was harder to concentrate in switching languages when you had someone staring at you. Double the annoyance because she could see Jeongin standing a few feet to the back with the cup of water she desperately needed, looking hesitant to approach because of the towering male.

Seungmin was finally rescued when the MC announced that the gala dinner would be starting soon, and Mrs. Park Jinyoung appeared in the hallways glaring at her son. Hyunjin turned on his heels quicker than anything Seungmin had ever seen and he was ready to slip inside, but not before giving Seungmin one last glance.

“Bye, Seungmin. I’ll see you soon.”

Seungmin didn’t get to answer, but somehow she felt like Hyunjin's ‘soon’ was more than just small talk.

And for the hundredth time within the longest thirty minutes in her life, Kim Seungmin had to ask herself again whether she _really_ needed the position within the company.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me pleez


End file.
